


The Beginning of a Beginning

by writergirl8



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every decision has to start somewhere. For Lizzie and Darcy, their choice to have a baby starts with a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beginning

There’s a generally content feeling. It takes over the Bennet household, washing over its inhabitants and creating a quiet of sorts. Lydia seems to be benefiting from it the most- she’s had her third piece of cake and is now crashed on the couch, her bright hair flopping up and down with each breath. It takes an extreme amount of skill to be able to sleep through Mrs. Bennet gushing about her grandbaby, but Lydia’s gotten good at tuning out her mother over the years.

Come to think of it, they all have.

The phone rings, cutting thickly through the silence.

“Oh!” Mrs. Bennet says, looking up dramatically. “I have to get that. William, would you be a dear and take her?”

Without waiting for a response, Mrs. Bennet deposits Victoria into William’s arms, leaving in her wake a man who looks as though somebody just pulled a rug out from under him.

Sitting on the couch opposite her husband, Lizzie has to laugh at the expression on his face.

“It’s a baby, sweetheart. Not a football.”

He quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Is this your subtle way of telling me that I can’t hold her as such?”

Lizzie nods, grinning. She gets off of her couch and plops herself down next to him, turning in towards him so that she can situate the baby in his arms.

“Your arm goes like this, yeah, supporting her head, and then your other arm is right here. Tilted a bit. And there you go!”

From the kitchen, she can hear a loud squeal of her mother, and then the words,

“Why yes, dear, you did hear correctly! Jane has had her baby! Oh yes, it’s a darling little girl named Victoria!”

He looks down at the baby, as quiet and pretty as her mother, shock registering on his face.

“She’s beautiful,” he comments lowly.

“Yeah,” Lizzie whispers, resting her chin on her shoulder. “She kind of is.”

“Maybe we just think that because we’re her godparents,” William suggests. Lizzie shakes her head, soft cheek rubbing against his slightly stubbly cheek as she does so. She’s a luxuriously beautiful cross between her mother and her father, with what seems to be the best attributes from each gracing her coloring and features, leaving them with a stunningly adorable child. Victoria is going to be beautiful someday. Lizzie can already tell.

“No,” Lizzie disagrees. “She’s got some of the most wonderful people in the world as parents. She deserves beauty.”

William turns his head away from the baby so that he can see his wife. Their eyes meet, hers sparkling with happiness, his slightly clouded, blocking Lizzie from what he’s feeling.

“What?” she questions, her tone muted.

“Do you want one?”

Lizzie looks down at the baby, now sleeping silently in her godfather’s arms. She sees the way Darcy’s hands are so much bigger than Victoria, and the way they cradle the child like she is something delicate and precious. Then she looks up and sees the way his eyes focus on her- soft and delicate. To him, she’s more precious than the baby. To him, she matters more than a creature that is innocent and pure.

Slowly, Lizzie nods.

“Yes. Yes, I want one. Do you want one?”

He tilts his head so that he cheek is resting on her silky hair.

“I want you to be happy.”

“William. Do you want one?”

“It would be yours and mine.”

“Yes…”

“So of course. Of course I want one, Mrs. Darcy.”


End file.
